


Sex and Madrid

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fernando Torres/OMC, M/M, Sergio Ramos/OMC, Slight mention of impotency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xabi is Carrie, Cesc's grumpy Miranda, Fernando is dreamy Charlotte and Sergio is the lovely Samantha. Sex and the city La Roja style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 

Xabi walked along the refurbished stones paving Calle de Serrano in uptown Madrid. He moved past another trendy Café spot and entered a quieter side street heading west. He's been here thousands of times before, dozens only in the last year but he still stops for a minute to take out his Marlboro packet, parking next to a familiar street lamp to light one up.

The cool night breeze touched his cheeks as he breathed in a deep drag off his warm smoke, familiar taste mixing in with the deep scent of sweet dew and pungent liquor, he could somehow already smell; the evening lull only penetrated by the low hum of pedestrian murmurs, concrete echoing footsteps and occasional burst of car horns from the main road.

He loved this spot, and the old fashioned architecture and décor one could only find in this part of town. He looked around the small square at the darkened skyline of the capital; he could even see Sese's apartment building from down here.

Sese's excessively opulent apartment building, Xabi blew out after a long drag. It was the definition of upscale; the epitome of a dream apartment; reserved only for the city's finest and brightest, significantly overpriced due to its exclusive area and vantage view it gave of the central metropolis. If Madrid was a four course meal, Salamanca district would be the tempting dessert Soufflé; served warm with whipped cream on top. 

Some people appreciated the local delicate cuisine or the fashion brands adorning the boulevards, but Xabi appreciated upper town condos and real estate gems.

In any case, it was part of his job to do so.

And Xabi was charmed by the old fashioned dark bricks that adorned the outside shells, the decorated balconies beside every window; red tiled roofs looming over convoluted streets and cobbled alleyways, reminiscent of simpler long forgotten times. 

He stubbed out the cigarette and continued his way across a small square and turned left a few junctions down from it. Stepping around a small monument he descended down a crooked staircase leading to an underground alcove.

Xabi's favorite thing about the city was places like this. Undisclosed gardens and mysterious nooks, hidden and kept by the city's phantom sentinels as if only reserved for the ones who looked hard enough for it. 

A couple of steps away he could recognize the elevated heading, announcing the pub's dwelling place. It offered the best local beer and decently priced food you could find in the area; good music and chatter to boot, quiet and reserved without being dull, Pepito's pub was their well kept secret hide out. At one of the outdoors tables not so patiently waited his three closest friends. The group of people he probably couldn't live without.

Already in the vestibule he could hear the loud chatter of all three of them intermingled by Fernando's giggle or Sergio's clowning around, and instantly felt calmness wash over him to replace the stress and fatigue of the day. Somehow, those guys became his island of tranquility in the hustle and bustle of the city, although there was nothing remotely quiet about them. Remarkably and somewhat annoyingly, they simply became his home. 

 

 

Part One

 

"The statistics on sanity are that one out of every four persons is suffering from some form of mental illness. Think of your three best friends. If they are okay, then it's you." – Jerry Seinfeld

 

"So there we were, about to move the party to the bedroom when her roommate comes in..."

"Let me guess, turns out it was her boyfriend", Cesc snorted and interrupted.

"No man, not exactly", Sergio continued to regale the gathered Madrileños with the tale of his sexual escapades from the previous night. "He walks in on us getting into it, all hot and heavy, on the living room sofa and instead of excusing himself or at least having the decency to get flustered, just grabs himself a beer and sits down." Sergio finished, taking a healthy swig out of his beer and digging in to his meal of salted fried shrimps, completely unconcerned about the three flummoxed faces staring at him.

"When you say sit", Cesc frowned at the table, "you mean?"

"Yeah", Sergio elaborated without bothering to look at any of his friends. "He just sat right there, on the couch next to us, while she's half naked and I've got my hands half way up her -"

Xabi harrumphed and lifted an eyebrow at Sergio with an expression that said - get to it already, so Sergio did. "And get this, she starts making introductions between us!" Sergio started to imitate some sort of high pitched smoky voice when he went on, "'hey Juan, this is Sergio; Sergio this is Juan - like nothing is unusual about the situation."

He lifted his head to be greeted with the entire table gazing at him in a mixture between horror and curiosity, their half full plates standing untouched and forgotten for at least the last few minutes. As per usual, Cesc next to him was wavering between disgust and cynical acceptance for Sergio's lack of love life, Xabi on the other side appeared to be only half listening with a bored look occasionally thrown his way and Fernando from across the table, was simply mystified.

"I don't suppose this has a happy ending?", Cesc asked and in his tone Sergio detected nothing but skepticism so he took great delight in biting his last shrimp and smile so wide his dimples were showing.

"I don't know, man. I think it was a pretty accomplished night at the end."

And with that the table erupted into moans and groans, with the exception of Nando who still looked a bit confused. "You didn't!" Cesc whined at him and all Sergio could do in his defense was laugh.

"I'm sorry but I did", Sergio kept on chuckling as Cesc repeatedly hit him on the side of his bicep, "several times." Even the busboy rolled his eyes at Sergio's antics when he came over to clear the empty dishes. "There was even one time when I was right in the middle of -"

"Sergio, there are children present", Xabi's stern voice reprimanded and they all, busboy included, looked at Fernando's still slightly open mouth just before he quickly closed it.

"Are you done with that?", the dish carrying worker asked Fernando while leaning unnecessarily down. Nando absently shook his head to indicate his obviously still full plate of pasta, completely oblivious even in the face of the most blatant advances, Sergio had to refraine from rolling his eyes. "I'm not sure I follow", Fernando asked the table at large and took a sip from his mineral water.

"Never mind, sweetie", Xabi smiled at him and patted him softly on the arm. "We should finish dinner if we want to make it to the ten o'clock feature." Fernando still looked adorably suspicious when he picked up his fork and started in on his salad.

"You know what I don't get?" Cesc cut in. "Is that some of us can't meet a decent guy without donating a lung while others get so much tail it's starting to become a problem!", Sergio was just trying not to let the smile show on his face, he loved cranky Cesc. "And yes I mean you, Sergio. You man whore", they all knew not to interrupt Cesc mid-rant, sometimes it was important to let him vent and let the tirade die down on its own."What has become of you, huh? A threesome? And on a freaking Tuesday? What will you do on the weekend to top it off, a goddamn orgy?!"

"Actually I'm meeting them both on Friday", Sergio busied himself with straightening his shirt and tie in order to avoid eye contact with the rest, apparently he still had some shame left in him. "They said they were going to bring a friend."

Sergio thought this is the best audience there is. He loved every one of his friends' unique feedbacks and despite appearance held in high regards all three opinions, however unkind they must be.

Cesc, despite himself, burst out with a loud infectious cackle.

Xabi shook his head disapprovingly, which oddly reminded Sergio of his own mother but even he couldn't miss the slight quirk of his lips.

Fernando made a choked sound and stared at him with something that looked like pity and pure wonder.

After that, they all went back to their lunch with a few mental images they could have lived without and eventually made it just in time for the double feature in the movie theater on thirty seven Gran Villa avenue. 

**

 

Fernando let out a breathy moan when his lover mouthed on that spot behind his ear. He grabbed the older man's hair and pulled him into another kiss while simultaneously trying to crawl onto his lap. Fernando was really getting into it; he and Jake were currently on date number five so Fernando should have been developing serious feelings by now.

Jake was a great guy, he was polite and respectable in all the right ways, he looked nice and had a good job. He moved to Madrid from a small town in Essex of southern England a few month back and you could say he was quite the catch. In any case, Fernando found no flaws in him yet.

Fernando dated his fair share of men and learned to categorize them into different types, varying according to their financial status, attentiveness as boyfriends and commitment readiness. And from day one he had had Jake pegged as the devoted responsible and, most importantly, marrying type. It's not that he necessarily felt Jake was the one, rather than knew he was good settling down material.

So, according to schedule, today they could begin having intercourse and if all things progressed without interruptions in six to seven months they could be, fingers crossed, happily married. Maybe get a puppy before starting to build a family and of course they would have to buy a house. 

Though, all thought of white picket fences flew out of Fernando's mind the moment he reached to unbutton his lover's pants and uncovered a troubling find. 

"Is everything alright?" Fernando somewhat breathlessly asked after pulling away from the other's lips. From his spot straddling Jake he tried swiveling his hips again, adding in to the lovely friction and then looked questioningly down again.

Jake looked confused with the question and tilted his head like a puppy trying to please its master. "Yeah", he quickly nodded like nothing at all was amiss, "just Perfect".

Fernando frowned and leaned further back to better look at the disappointing sight. Whereas, Fernando was appropriately and pleasantly aroused, thirty year old Jake was nothing of that sort. It was all soft and depressing when it should have been bouncy and happy to see him.

Fernando couldn't help the pout but shrugged and chucked it up to timing. He knew that you had to be in the right mood for stuff to feel good and maybe it just wasn't in the cards for tonight.

"Wanna watch a movie?", Fernando smiled sweetly and carefully positioned himself back on the couch. When Jake answered with a smile of his own, Fernando felt slightly better with the whole thing.

They watched Bonnie and Clyde, made popcorn and cuddled on the sofa. It was nice. 

**

 

"SALUD!"

They clanked their glasses in cheers and drained the ember liquid it contained. The music was upbeat but not too loud that you couldn't carry on a conversation and the crowd wasn't quite in full swing yet which suited the locals just fine. 

They've been here for an hour already which explained the state of their little Cesc. "We broke up", he said half smeared on the booth' leather bench; some things were shared only after reaching a sufficient level of intoxication. 

He was talking about Gerry, they all knew. And there wasn't a good response to that so they remained mostly quiet. "I'm sorry, man", Sergio laid a hand on his shoulder. 

Xabi looked concerned which almost made Cesc laugh, but he full on groaned when Fernando scooted over to give him a bear hug. "I'm fine", came his muffled voice but after a minute when Nando didn't budge, he stopped struggling.

"Oh no", he heard from somewhere over his shoulder, it was Fernando and he sounded troubled. So Cesc untangled himself from his clutches long enough to see what the fuss was about. "Look who just came in", Xabi frowned and turned just in time to see who he was talking about.

There he was, bronze skin, grey eyes, tall and gorgeous, standing in the entrance hall of one of Madrid's numerous cocktail bars. Of all places, of course he had to step into this one. "We need another round", Sergio groused.

Yeah, Xabi full heartily agreed, he wasn't drunk enough for this. When the waitress arrived he threw back shot after shot, suddenly feeling as miserable as can be. An hour later, the rest of them cut him off, and prevented him from doing anything stupid. Like dancing on the table, going home with this guy that kept sending him drinks or going to that bar and trying to talk to Stevie.

Xabi's eyes wandered to the striking form making small talk at the bar. It was true, he didn't need any more missteps on his résumé.

Been there, done that.

**

 

Fernando fidgeted in front of the three blank pairs of eyes aimed his way. "So like, there was.. nothing?", Sergio broke the awkward silence.

Fernando only shrugged, shook his head and took a small sip from his straw. White chocolate milkshake was his favorite, he also liked chocolate mint which was the one Xabi was drinking but he was seriously grossed out by the beer-shake Sergio liked to have. Seriously gross.

"Wait a minute", Xabi reasoned, "what exactly happened, Nando?"

"I don't know", Fernando shrugged again. "When we were about to...", he waved his hands in an abstract fashion, hoping his friends would fill in the blanks.

"What?", Cesc asked but looked suspiciously innocent.

"You know...", Fernando trailed off, looking like he was about to have an attack of some kind so Xabi took pity. 

"Make love?"

Frantically nodding, Fernando purposely ignored Cesc and Sergio's scoffs. "When we were about to - his thingy", again he chose to ignore Cesc's not very subtle eye roll, "just wasn't up for it." He looked up from his milky frosty concoction to see the rest of the table stare incredulously at him. "What?" Nando practically whined, "it happens!"

When the rest of them just blinked at him, Fernando's certainty was undermined. "Doesn't it?"

Xabi nodded, Cesc shook his head and Sergio coughed.

Fernando looked completely deflated by their reactions so Xabi phrased his next words very carefully. "Did you give him enough time to warm up?", when Fernando's stare remained perplexed Xabi explained, "you know sometimes it takes a while." Fernando was getting quickly agitated by the overly motherly tone. "That's why you have foreplay", Xabi paused for a moment thinking of the best sex he had had, "or maybe a nice massage with oils, an enjoyable role-play..."

"Yuck!" Nando exploded and put his hands up to his ears, it was like listening to his own parents trying to educate him about things they had no business talking about. "We were grinding each other on the damn couch all evening!", even if he hated talking about it, he couldn't help but defend his own skills.

Xabi looked like he was about to say something but thought better of it which gave an opportunity for the other two to contribute from their own wide experience.

"Did you try touching it?" Cesc helpfully inquired with an air of a sex-ed instructor.

"Okay, no more talking about this." Fernando tried to sound authoritative and end the conversation but he knew he wasn't getting out of it so easily. Sergio looked way too amused for his own good.

"Did you try licking it?", Cesc continued with a straight face but Fernando could see the pure mirth dancing in his eyes. Bastard. 

"Enough! Just forget it, forgive me for wanting to share something with my friends and actually get a serious response for once!"

"We're only trying to help! Fernando you don't have to get so angry with us", Cesc looked kind of upset so Fernando immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just don't like talking about these things."

Cesc immediately grinned widely and replied. "Hey, no hard feelings."

Which was apparently extremely funny because Sergio's snort quickly developed into a laugh, although in his defense he did sober up pretty quickly with a light remark from Xabi aimed in the catalan's direction.

But Cesc wasn't budging. "What? He should know these things! It's important that you learn Nando. You see when a man loves a man, or a woman.."

"Shut up!", Fernando groaned and buried his head in his folded arms on the table. 

Unfortunately, Cesc apparently wasn't too worried about Fernando's mental health. "You can't put it off much longer! Eventually we're gonna have to have the talk. Cover the birds and the bees. Learn about human anatomy. 'Cause you know Nando, if you need any help with locating your boyfriend's dick you shouldn't be embarrassed about asking for directions." 

Before he even finished Cesc was reduced to peals of giggles and by now Sergio had joined in, cackling uncontrollably.

"Maybe it's man-opause?" Sergio suggested after calming down and cracked up all over again. The joke was clearly appreciated because now all three of them were laughing themselves to tears, even Xabi who tried biting his lip but failed miserably to do so.

Fernando just sat there, crestfallen and grumbled under his breath, "I hate you guys. So much."

**

 

Xabi was in line to pay for his groceries when he felt a presence behind him. He automatically glanced back and did a double take. Of course, his luck would have it that none other than Steven Gerrard would be standing right behind him, a basket full of groceries and eyes buried deep inside some sports magazine he just fished off the rack. But Xabi knew better than to buy into his innocuous act.

He leaned in, feeling Stevie's eyes track his movement and grabbed a magazine off the same rack, purposely not acknowledging the older man's presence.

That's right, two could play at this game.

**

 

After completing his shopping for the week, Xabi met Sergio, Cesc and Fernando for the latest trend in Chamartín district power lunching, old style cafeteria cuisine.

They met at a sort of diner near San Rafael hospital and after loading their treys, went to sit at the large cafeteria type hall. While Fernando and Xabi chatted away about the most recent government corruption scandal, Cesc realized he forgot to get gravy for his salmon salad.

On his way back to the table he went by an almost empty table and couldn't help but notice the man sitting there on his own. As he walked by he turned his head to better look at the guy, and his heart skipped a beat.

Cesc made a face at his own expense, and since when did he become a teenage girl? Seriously, he was spending too much time with Fernando. But when he realized he was still standing there looking like a creepy stalker he quickly sat himself down, hoping he hadn't made too much of a fool of himself and no one noticed his temporary lose of sense.

Luckily, Fernando was still discussing some gossip with Xabi, the two deep in conversation. Though, his relief was short lived, because the minute Cesc finally turned to his own food he was confronted with the unsubtle smirk Sergio was sporting.

"Don't even go there", Cesc threatened through clenched teeth.

"Oh no, wouldn't dream of it", Sergio's tone was mock serious, completely unconcerned by Cesc's deathly glare and right there should have been Cesc's first warning that this was not going to end well. "But he's pretty fit, it would be a damn waste if I didn't."

Unfortunately, the other two suddenly tuned in to the conversation, as if they had some sort of sensory radar for any words along the lines of fit, cute or eligible bachelor.

"Fit? Who's fit?", Fernando eagerly joined in.

"Oh no one", Sergio said loudly enough to steamroll over Cesc' spluttering protests. "Just the really attractive guy sitting over there", Sergio motioned over to the quietly dining man and Cesc wanted to kill himself. 

Xabi and Nando both looked in the direction of the guy and embarrassingly enough started to giggle and coo like two schoolgirls with a crush. "Could you be more obvious", Cesc hissed but his mortification was swallowed by the vociferous delight of the other three.

"Good taste, tall dark and handsome", Xabi approved and Fernando looked far too giddy when he said, "he's a cutie! You have to go over there, I think he's checking you out!"

Cesc turned beet red and unconsciously looked for the man in question, but when he realized he was looking right at him and their gazes locked Cesc shyly dropped his gaze to the floor and felt his stomach do a flippety flop.

"He's looking this way. You should go say hi!", Xabi dorkily suggested and Nando squealed, Cesc really needed new friends.

"You guys, stop with the hyperventilating, I'm not going to...", but before Cesc could finish Sergio was on his feet and heading towards Mr. Tall, Dark and Cute. Cesc merely froze and stared in horror as Sergio sauntered over there and briefly chatted with the older looking man.

When they both looked his way Cesc caught himself gaping and quickly looked elsewhere. It was way too soon when Sergio got back to the table, Mr. Cutie was leaving and Cesc could swear his heart was trying to jump out of his chest. Right before Cesc was about to lunge and strangle Sergio, the guy smiled and offered him a business card.

"He said you should call", was all he said before he sat down and turned his attention to his lunch. Cesc flipped the card and read 'Dr. Iker Casillas' and took a long slow breath to calm his racing heart. Maybe he'll kill Sergio some other time.

**

 

Xabi used to say Sergio was the sweetest dirty philanderer they will ever meet. 

Cesc would always call him a man whore whenever he decided to share with them some of his more shocking experiences.

And Fernando would just be Fernando, Sergio still secretly hoped that for the most part he was oblivious to his tainted ways. 

Fernando would always protect him from Cesc's verbal abuse with an apologetic curve of his lips and a whispered 'don't listen to him', and it always made Sergio chuckle but he tried not to look too hard into how his friends saw him. He lived his life the way he did without much worry or thought about consequences or collateral damage. That didn't mean he wasn't taking precautionary measures or used protection with every single bed partner, it just meant he was going to seize every day, try every flavor and have no regrets about it.

Still though, he knew he was no saint.

And regrettably, on a sunny Wednesday morning in May the real world had a bone to pick with Sergio Ramos that left him uncharacteristically shaken.

He was in the central district just finishing a meeting in one of the clubs he was managing public relations for, when he ran into David. David was a thirty eight year old charismatic lawyer Sergio worked with a number of times, and fucked a number of times. All the while vaguely noting the ring on his finger but not letting himself be too bothered by it. David wasn't the first married man he went to bed with.

But that morning was different. While David flirted with him near the multicolored flower stands at Plaza Tirso de Molina, a little brunette joined them and linked his arms with the older man. Not even slightly fazed, David introduced them and Sergio felt the blood rushing to his ears.

Victor, David's young husband was well groomed, had light brown hair and big round eyes that shined whenever he looked up at his husband. Obviously the progeny of a well to do upper class family, he had a patronizing air about him but was surprisingly naïve and sweet in a way that reminded Sergio of someone.

Sergio looked at the couple that looked like they just stepped out of a magazine for high society life style and was unexpectedly ashamed and repulsed. He was the one who spoiled that, all because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants.

He made his leave in the smoothest of fashions and despite the fact kept the rest of his appointments for the day. But by six o'clock he felt weary and glum when he was supposed to be at the peak of his energy, the time of day he usually went to socialize and start happy hour at the nearest tapas bar.

Not today, apparently.

Sergio grabbed a cab to Berruguete and leaned his forehead on the cool glass of the car window. On Concha Espina Avenue when they drove past the massive Bernabéu he felt his head begin to pound. He got out and paid the cabby in front of an old yellow concrete building and went in through the front doors. He was so out of it he didn't even notice the four flights of stairs he breezed through, two steps at a time.

Only when the door to apartment forty six was opened he felt the pressure in his chest starting to ease away. And an hour and a half later when he was lazily watching the eight o'clock news, stomach full of greasy Chinese food, head resting on Nando's thin rising and falling chest, delicate fingers slowly running through his hair did he finally feel it completely gone.

**

 

Xabi waited in the metro station for the train to slow to a stop. He climbed the car and looked for a seat. It was pretty busy this time of day so he had to travel to the southern cars to find a decent seat and of course bumped into the one and only Stevie G.

Xabi huffed, this was getting ridiculous, and naturally one of the only seats available was right adjacent to him. But Xabi made a point of acting oblivious. He made a show out of sauntering up to the unoccupied space and putting his sunglasses on before sitting. He could tell the minute Steven spotted him and felt the warm of his gaze rest on his skin, but Xabi merely tilted his head to watch the view passing by.

Lord knows, he was nothing but stubborn.

After a few minutes, Xabi looked around the car in the most casual manner, to see Steven reading some papers but with an oddly amused smile curving his lips.

**

 

It was a pleasant ending to the evening. After the dinner at the very fancy El Molino restaurant and a romantic nightly stroll through Plaza de Castilla Park, Fernando and Jake arrived at Fernando's flat in Tetuán district. They stood in the front of Fernando's cheap apartment building when Fernando shyly invited him in.

And from there it ran smoothly. Jake kissed Fernando against the front door before they stumbled together to the bedroom. Fernando sat the other man on the edge of his made bed and started to unknot the noose in Jake's tie. All he was thinking was tonight is the night.

However, regardless of his soothing whispered words, his positive thoughts and countless attempts, his lover showed no signs of awakening. And Fernando tried to stump on the rejection he felt, and the unwanted impression that it was somehow all his fault. 

"Did I...", Fernando's words stuck in his throat. They were lying on the bed and Jake continued suckling on his bare skin and caressing it with his fingertips.

"Did I do something wrong?", he couldn't help the hurt in his voice; it wasn't rational but he felt so repellent he didn't feel like anybody touching him. Even when Jake profusely apologized, explained the fact that he wasn't much of a sexual person but he still wanted to make Fernando feel good. Fernando appreciated the sentiment but politely refused. 

After Jake left, he couldn't help but take it personally, feel inadequate somehow. Even if it did make him self-absorbed to think that way, after all not everything was about him, he couldn't help it. He had always felt insecure about certain things and his relationship with Jake just pushed all his buttons without a single miss.

Not for the first time he ached for someone to be there with him, in his bed, someone who'll chase away all his fears and wipe away all the tears. He only got some sleep when he fantasized about how good it would finally feel to have his dream prince right next to him, holding him. The only thing consoling him was his rather naive undoubted faith that he will eventually get his happy ending.

**

 

Cesc pinned Iker Casillas' business card on his fridge under a magnet of two kittens playing with yarn, filled with a tingling sensation of anticipation. He kept glancing at it randomly during the day as if it would suddenly go 'poof' and disappear. He drank coffee in front of it, stretched before his morning walks in front of it and one time he even brushed his teeth in front of it.

It wasn't until three weeks later that he told himself he should probably do it already and call or it will be too awkward when he finally did, because the guy won't even remember him. A second after that thought occurred to him he got dressed and went out to see a movie.

A week later, when he walked through the kitchen holding his morning coffee and caught sight of the miserable card waiting for attention, Cesc frowned and told himself that a guy that great wouldn’t have waited all that time to hear from him. And besides, he's probably already seeing someone younger and better looking who didn't wait a month to pick up the phone and dial the bloody number. 

Days later, when he placed the card in one of the kitchen drawers that was filled with old mail and crumpled receipts, he asked himself if he ever planned on calling at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

 

Fernando poked his fork in the overly priced empanadas he just ordered and felt his entire appetite draining away. Without much interest, he glanced around; Cesc besides him was silently munching on his own meal and Xabi was sipping his coffee, eyes planted in some papers he dragged from work.

Sergio eyed the miserable setting; "Alright", he clapped his hands once, having come to a quick decision, "We need a party."

**

 

The vibrant dancing lights of the Fortuny shined brightly, illuminating the chic and trendy club goers with yellows and pinks. It was the ultimate spot for socialites and hedonists coming to see and be seen; the ideal place to perfect your art of schmoozing and cementing your relationships with the who's who of Madrid's elite. The club was highly exclusive and usually required months' reservations in order to get in, but with Sergio's A-list standing and various favorable connections, they were in through the guard with no more than a nod.

Xabi took the opportunity to mingle, it was always good to do the meet and greet and for Xabi's job as a real estate advisor for one of the city's growing firms it was paramount. Disregarding the fact that normal people would use this occasion to actually try and enjoy themselves, Xabi politely grinned and shook hands with another group of vapid entrepreneurs he had never met.

From the corner of his eye he could see Sergio by the bar trying to coax Fernando onto the dance floor; Cesc in the back chatting up some guy. Xabi signaled the barkeep for another drink and went back to converse with someone he has seen before in countless nights like this one, in places very similar, but couldn't seem to remember the name of. 

That's the thing about Madrid, everyone was always going somewhere. Tonight it was to The Fortuny, one of the town's most fashionable, envied and private venues. Tomorrow it would be someplace else.

But tonight everyone was there. Everyone.

That naturally included one very elegant businessman that went by the name of Steven Gerrard. By this point, sadly enough, Xabi wasn't even vaguely surprised by his presence - he even expected it by now, and after spotting him mid a cluster of overdressed yuppies, simply moved on. He did, however, notice the new addition he seemed to have acquired. 

Said addition looked like a GQ model, laughing so prettily and hanging off of Steven's arm. In fact, Xabi thought he recognized him from the billboard overlooking the highway near his workplace. Cristiano Ronaldo in the flesh. Nicely done Stevie Xabi mentally toasted and went back to his conversation. He thought no more of the pair up to the point he had to excuse himself to the loo. 

He opened the toiletry door and froze to the sight of someone bending over the sink and sniffing what looked like a line of coke, or angel dust, Xabi had no idea. He immediately stammered an apology and started to close the door when the figure straightened and turned his way.

"You're that Xabi guy, right?", he half slured and Xabi only then recognized the man.

It was Ronaldo, and Xabi, standing just halfway inside the booth, ill at ease said, "I am."

"He talks about you, you know?", he rubbed his nose and picked his white teeth, trying to rid himself of any remnants of white powder, while looking at the posh vanity mirror.

"Oh", Xabi was struck. The mere mention of Steven in such an intimate way enough to send his heart rate skyrocketing.

"Did you guys used to date or something?"

"Something like that", Xabi hedged, stopping to study the impeccably dressed, perfectly kept and utterly clueless stranger. He felt a wave of pity wash over him and suddenly remembered he had better places to be. "So, I'm going to... Someone's waiting for me", he motioned for the closed door behind him and quietly made his escape as Ronaldo haughtily waved him off.

When he got back to his table, still occupied by some of his acquaintances and a few others he met that evening, he felt so absurd that he just had to laugh. He looked around the spacious tavern just when Steven glanced up from his spot across the room, and tried for a smile at the older man but was met only with an unreadable mask. Just then the model got back so Steven turned back to his date and didn't look back.

**

 

Fernando stood there, in the middle of the dance floor, hovering and fiddling with the hem of his sweater for a lack of a better thing to do with his hands. He was in that intermediate stage, between blissful inebriety and the unfortunate lingering sobering effects of common sense; the copious amounts of alcohol he consumed already starting the battle against his firmly planted inhibitions. He playfully scoffed at Sergio's suggestive moves but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Sergio neglected the guy he was dancing with and swooped in, taking Fer's hands and leading him to the thumping bass of the music. They looked ridiculous swinging, slowly at first, to the upbeat hip hop tune but Fernando looked relieved so Sergio couldn't care less.

With a concentrated effort, Fernando took the lifeline and tried to relax; take Sergio's silent offer and forget about everything only for a few stolen moments. That didn't mean he could suddenly dance though; and he heard Sergio snicker when he tried to swerve his hips.

Somehow, with all the beers and subsequent chasers, the previous weeks and the swirl of emotions inside threatening to overthrow, it was the last thing he needed to hear. He pulled back and made to leave, unable to hide the embarrassment he felt, but Sergio was quicker.

"Hey", Sergio leaped and grabbed his arm, Fernando still trying to get away, he forcefully stopped him and drew him back in. "What's in that head of yours?", he asked, trying to sooth the tension out of Fernando's body. But Fernando didn't answer, refusing to acquiesce so easily.

He felt completely self-conscious and out of his depth. He didn't do dancing, or whatever it was they were trying to do. "I want to go back to the bar", he irritably said and tried to pull in that direction.

"I think you've had enough for the night", Sergio planted his feet on the spot.

"I don't need.. Look Sergio I'm not in the mood for this", there was something desperate in his tone which made Sergio frown.

"Hey", Sergio repeated, dying for Fernando to loosen up even just for - "one song, and I'll let you go wherever you want." 

Fernando sighed, figuring it'd be quicker to pretend to be having a good time and wait for Sergio to get distracted by the next guy that came along than to escape his firm hold. "One song", came the edgy reply.

Raw was the only way to describe how Fernando felt at that moment, something about the mix of the smoky air of the discotheque and the hollow feeling in his gut. But once again, he willed himself to let the sway and lull of the rhythm take over.

A deep breath, inhaling slowly in, and out.

Sergio's eyes were shining with the disco lights and he put his left hand on the small of Fernando's back, pulling him flush against him, never breaking eye contact.

Sergio encircled his hips and slowed their pace to a stop before leisurely starting to sway in a rhythm all his own, moving his hips along Fernando's in a way Fernando found to be almost obscene. Helpless not to follow the younger boy's lead, he let his palms rest on Sergio's strong chest while he felt himself slowly surrendering; getting hypnotized by a long forgotten primal beat. 

Fernando closed his eyes and allowed himself the privilege of believing; feeling absolute freedom, alive, sensual. It was Intoxicating, being in Sergio's arms and trusting someone so wholly. Fernando's breathe stuttered when Sergio nosed under his ear. And without preamble, Sergio lowered one of Nando's hands to his stomach and then lower still. And Fernando let out a soft gasp when he felt the younger man's hard line straining in his jeans. Sergio let Fernando's hand rest right where it was as he leaned in to whisper in his ear.

'See? Just for you.'

All the while Sergio's wily smile never leaving his face, though after a whileFernando could detect an almost sad note in the curl of his lips. There was something in the way Sergio looked at him, maybe it was the intensity of the moment or the fact that he was looking only at him, his attention, for once, was solely his. Everything around them a forgotten blur of colors and sounds; they moved to each other's beating hearts' symphony.

For a minute, the thought of pulling away and running crossed Fernando's mind; doing the sensible thing but all he did was bow his head and brush his lips gently across Sese's ear. Getting bold when he feels Sergio almost imperceptibly shiver, clearly affected by him. 

And because Sergio's hands felt big and strong on his waistline and he smelled like the tropical scented shampoo he probably used; because of the saccharine liquor pouring in their veins making Fernando just this side of blissfully drunk and Sergio this side of desperate, Fernando wrapped his arms around his neck and moved his lips to Sergio's, chastely tracing the contours of the other one's kiss. Getting a first taste of the person he would always love best, the person who made him smile more easily, feel less homesick and made him forget he had reasons to feel sad about.

They didn't wait for their friends to grab a cab to Sergio's flat. They didn't stop to think when Fernando went straight to the bedroom and Sergio allowed himself to be pulled down, let his instincts take over. Even though he knew that he shouldn't. 

The more developed part of Sergio's brain sent him warning signals, but he, as predicted, ignored them. And even through his alcohol haze, the younger man knew without a doubt that this was by all accounts a horrible idea. Nothing good could come of this.

But it was as easy as breathing. To let what he never let himself think of, become a painfully bittersweet reality.

Days later, Sergio will be hunted by the feel of Fernando's slim fingers shakily clutching his shoulders. The tiny whiney sound Fernando made when Sergio ran the back of his hand down his side, touching him just so; the pool of precome gathered on Nando's soft little belly as he laid on the bed and waited so sweetly for him; milky thighs, lazily sprawled on the bed, and Fernando's chuckle when Sergio bit the inside of one. The stab in his chest as he unsteadily positioned himself and slowly pushed inside.

The way they moved together, long forceful drives met by welcoming rolls of hips, the sight of their laced fingers; palms lying flat on the bed, darker fingers covering pale ones, perfectly fitting together.

The way Fernando keened, and arched up his back when Sergio hit that spot inside him just right. His pink bow of lips parted and eyebrows drawn as he shuddered and convulsed through his orgasm. The feel of Fernando's lips on his cheek as buried his face in his best friend's neck and came inside him with a muffled cry. 

**

 

After he woke up in his empty bed, Sergio heaved and emptied the entire content of his stomach, pathetically slumping on his bathroom floor. He shivered from the cold sweat, a few frustrating tears escaping down his cheeks to the ceramic tiles, and cursed every decision he made the previous night.

**

 

Cesc was wearing the default frown he constantly wore these days on his way home from work, his mind filled with countless disturbing matters from a memo that needed to be distributed to a stupid comment his coworker threw his way, that Cesc couldn't figure the meaning of. The day was predictably grey and the sidewalks and roads were dotted with puddles made by the last bout of sleet.

All of which, resulted in the following few seconds as being most unfortunate for the young Spaniard. One moment, Cesc was hastily lowering his foot unto the next step of the stairs leading to the lowered platform of Concha Espina station, and the next he was watching the world upside down after losing his balance and landing hard on his back.

"Hey, are you okay?", Cesc blinked his eyes open to see the face of an angel hovering over his head, inquiring about him with a concerned frown. He must have hit his head pretty hard because the guy started to look a lot like Mr. Cutie Pie from a few weeks ago.

Only Cesc he must have said that out loud because Iker, his name was Iker, chuckled and then said, "you're not so bad yourself. That was some spectacular fall you just had." Cesc was a bit struck too dumb to verbalize a coherent answer to that, and as Iker helped Cesc sit up and lean his back against the wall, he asked again, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Cesc gathered all his will power and lifted himself up. Once he was on wobbly feet, Iker took the time to look him over for any scrapes and bruises, asking Cesc to look this way and that way and if his head hurts and how many fingers he was holding up.

After the full on physical, and the promise to call his doctor if he feels even the tiniest headache or blurriness in his vision, Cesc was released from his care.

"You'll be okay, I think you just had the wind knocked out of you."

"Thank you very much", Cesc gawkily smiled and ducked to make his leave.

"You didn't call", Iker's voice stopped him on the spot and Cesc wasn't sure if he should feel disappointed or grateful. "You're the one from the diner, right? The one with the annoying friends?"

Cesc choked on a chuckle and turned to look disbelievingly at the other man. "You remember?"

Iker's lips twisted in lieu of an answer and they both just looked at each other for a long minute. "So why didn't you call?", he eventually asked with something in his tone Cesc couldn't quite identify.

Cesc shuffled his feet while he racked his brains for an appropriate response, but couldn't find the right words. Iker smiled a little dejectedly and nodded like he got the answer, but Cesc wasn't about to let the chance slip through his fingertips. Again. "I wanted to", he blurted a bit desperately, "I did. I just", Cesc was stuck again but now that he had Iker's undivided attention he suddenly felt braver, "I was an idiot. Would you like to get some coffee sometime?"

Iker's smile lit up the whole dim stairwell and Cesc was instantly addicted. "Or now", he offered. "Now would be good."

Iker's smile grew wider, "I don't even know your name."

"It's Cesc."

**

 

That evening Sergio got a call from Fernando inquiring about his hangover, to which Sergio gracefully replied that it wasn't too bad. Then, there was such a long uncomfortable pause Sergio started to think Fernando had hung up.

"Oh, I have a date tonight", Fernando offered.

Right.

"Remember the guy I told you about? Diego? The one working with Xabi?"

No. "That's great. Have a good time."

"No, but I.. I wanted to stop by before that. So we could talk."

Sergio knew what he was going to say and couldn't bear the thought of having to listen to Fernando analyze the whole thing, which he was bound to do; to be reminded again of what he wasn't good enough to have. 

For Fernando, it was always a knight in shining armor that was one day, going to sweep him off his feet and save him from his day dreaming and pining. And Sergio just wasn't it.

He was just a friend that after a night of fumbling exchanges of sexual favors, wasn't even worth the act of staying for breakfast. "I can't", Sergio was grasping for straws, "I was just on my way out."

"Where?"

"Refugio, with Pepe", he improvised.

"Alright, maybe I'll meet you there."

Great. Fernando ended the call with a tentative, "friends, right?", sounding for all the world like a five year old.

And Sergio, the weak man that he was, couldn't deny him.

"Friends", he answered.  
***

 

It wasn't long before it all fell apart.

Fernando woke up sore and aching, in the morning after the party; disoriented until he recognized the sleeping form next to him. He watched Sese's sleeping face and felt a pang in his heart; lying on his side with his head buried in the pillow, he looked so much more like a boy than the man he was. He sometimes forgot just how younger than him Sergio actually was. Not wanting to bother his rest, Fernando quietly moved the sheets, got out of bed and left.

It was quite clear to him where things stood, and he had no illusions that what they shared the night before was nothing other than sex. Sergio had an innate aversion to monogamy, had spent the better part of his life defending that deviancy and there was no doubt in Fernando's mind regarding that.

Sergio was the closest person he had aside from his family, but because of his proclaimed attitude Fernando had never thought of him in any romantic way, never considered it as an option.

And even if he had, what made him think Sergio would return his feeling? Or stand the confines and monotony of a long term relationship?

Therefore, needless to say he was left flabbergasted when in the following days, everything blew up in his face. 

He went to see Sergio that evening, stopping at Sergio's favorite club accompanied by a new guy he started to date, and was left confused by his best friend's behavior. The younger man was acting weird, to put it mildly; He wasn't exactly cold towards him but definitely withdrawn, Fernando spent the better part of the night trying to get a few minutes alone with him, but Sergio was an expert Jerry to Fernando's Tom. Evading every chance Fernando had of talking to him and constantly surrounding himself with other lads. 

Whenever their eyes met, Fernando quietly speaking to his date and sending him questioning looks, all Sergio could do was become resentfully bitter and be involuntarily reminded of the night before. 

I know how you look like when you come, was repeated involuntarily in his head. 

And after Sergio left with some older gentleman and didn't even bother telling Fernando he was leaving, Fernando tried to smile genuinely at his companion and not feel like another notch on Sergio's bedpost, simply cast aside after he's been used.

**

 

Wednesdays were movie nights, it was costumed for the quartette to make a weekly visit to the theater, usually the ten o'clock feature at Avenida Cinema, and today was no exception. Although it was a bit distinctive due to the fact that Xabi was abroad on some business trip to LA and Cesc was busy doing.. Well, Cesc had slipped from the face of the earth in the last few weeks, but that tended to happen whenever he was either stressed out from work or met someone new he actually liked.

Lastly, but at the moment more importantly, Sergio agreed to go only after Fernando lurked under his building and caught him on his way home from work. Those were the most awkward ten minutes of Sergio tripping over excuses and explanations on the subject of him dodging Fernando's calls and messages for the last fortnight.

So, with Fernando's eventual leniency and a solid truce established between them, they invited Pepe and Alvaro to go see the regular screening.

The word Disaster would be an understatement. Despite their ostensibly unruffled veneer and unspoken agreement to let sleeping dogs lie, the smooth exterior didn't take long to finally crack.

The evening that started out mildly, turned to a nightmare; by the way Sergio was acting whenever he came near, Fernando would have guessed he grew horns and a tail, or at least smelled like rotten dog food. He didn't, he checked. 

To make matters worse, the mood only turned strained when Fernando sat next to him in the beginning of the movie. It was like every move he made was wrong and he could feel Sergio getting more and more agitated by the tense set of his shoulders. Fernando even tried making his breathing quieter when he absurdly thought it might help, which only resulted in his breathing getting heavier and quicker and made Sergio look at him funnily. Nothing was going right.

The next minute Fernando looked up, Sergio was on his way out of the movie theater and Fernando nearly tripped in his scampering after him.

"Serg! Wait", the moment they stepped out to the chilly street Sergio whipped around to face him.

"I love you."

"Wh - What?", Fernando eloquently stuttered.

"I just.. Can't take it anymore", Sergio lifted his hands in a pleading gesture and in his pained expression Fernando saw years' worth of weariness. "Being around you.. It's like torture, and I know you don't feel the same way, and that's fine but I've been in love with you for so long I can't seem to remember what it's like not to."

Fernando was dumbstruck to say the least, none of this made sense and none of this was to be even remotely expected. It was like too many pegs in too few holes, Fernando just didn't know where to put everything; he was so confused.

He stared apprehensively at Sergio and felt it all slip away with the hopeless look on his face, "I just don't think I can do this.. I'm sorry."

"What are you saying?", Fernando was so confused.

"I'm saying that right now I don't know how to be your friend. But", he collected himself, "if by any chance you think you'll ever be able to want me back, to.. love me back..." 

Sergio looked wrecked and it was so unfamiliar Fernando had a hard time recognizing it. "If - if you'll want me than, I'm yours." Sergio stood there, earnest and vulnerable like Fernando's never seen him, defenseless like no one's ever seen him, and at the same time staying tall, strong and just so himself Fernando had a very strong urge to hug him.

But it wasn't how the fairytale was supposed to end, not them. Sergio was the best man, not the groom in his dream wedding.

**

 

"I don't know..", he said to Pepe over the phone a few days later, "If I can see him that way."

Pepe knew them both for years now, and while he understood, he also felt disappointed and inexplicably mad at the unfortunate chain of events or his unfortunate friends, he wasn't sure. What he was sure of was the fact that everything was going to change, one way or another.

He couldn't imagine how Sergio would react to the news or what it must be like for him.

But he probably figured it all out; didn't need to have it spelled out to him and assumed as much. That didn't mean he was immune to it, though.

**

 

"So uh, what do you do for a living Diego?", Fernando asked, mid-date sipping his cocktail and running his fingers through his hair, trying to see if he looked okay on the tainted window panes of the pub.

The relationship was coming along quite nicely, and Fernando was pleased to learn throughout three of their dates that Diego received high marks in every aspect, from a respectable lineage to a satisfactory occupation.

He had a good feeling about this.

They came to the end of their stroll, facing each other when Fernando gave a tentative smile. It was then that the other man gently leaned in and softly placed a peck on Fernando's lips. In one fell swoop, his stomach lurched in the most unexpected way and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Frowning, Fernando closed his eyes before grabbing the lapels of the guy's jacket and forcefully pulling him down for another short but firm kiss, asking an unspoken question or demanding something he needed, something familiar.

Like a weight crashing on him out of the blue, Fernando felt the realization that just occurred to him knock the wind out of his sails. His eyes slowly fluttered back open when he pulled away and he could see clearly, he tapped a finger to his closed mouth as he made a pondering noise. "Huh, I.. Uh should probably go."

Not bothering to wait for the guy to respond, Fernando turned and started in the opposite direction, answering Diego's stunted "Can I see you again?" with a breathless "I don't think so" shouted back over his shoulder.

**

 

In the first year after Xabi Alonso moved to the capital, he met Steven and the rest of his current friends. They all witnessed as he unexpectedly fell into a rollercoaster affair; the on again off again relationship he managed to have with the renowned man. They were all happy for him when things were looking up, they all listened to him recount the many adventures the two of them shared and they were all there when things fell apart, which they so frequently did.

But they didn't understand it, to them it always seemed a bit too complicated, a tad too flimsy or too hard.

One day, after another round that ended with Xabi alone and heartsick, Fernando exploded in a very uncharacteristic manner that left them all stunned. He yelled at Xabi that he was never allowed to date the same person again and if he ever did Fernando would hunt them both down and beat them to a pulp. Fernando didn't get how Xabi could get back together with someone who wasn't downright perfect for him, someone he had so many bumps along the way with.

Sometimes Xabi wished he had Fernando's starry-eyed beliefs, but he knew too well than to fall for them.

"Did you ever think, we were our own Knights in shining armor and we needed to save ourselves?", Xabi rebuked impatiently one day when Fernando lamented on another man who turned out not to be Mr. right.

Fernando sat back, taken aback and didn't say another word.

**

 

Xabi was sunning himself on Playa La Sirenita in sunny California, when the unthinkable happened. A man was jogging along the almost deserted shoreline and when he got closer to the veranda, Xabi nearly had a heart attack. And in that point Xabi decided that he has had about enough.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me? What kind of game are you playin' at, ha? Is this some kind of sick joke? You're stalking me, aren't you? I knew it! What is wrong with you? You know, I have persuasive friends, wait till they hear about this! They are going to kick your ass!", Xabi ungracefully burst out and Steven Gerrard just stood there, after slowing down from his run. He didn't even look shocked to see him behind those sunglasses, miles and miles of tanned skin only obscured by a pair of red running shorts. Stevie lazily pulled on his earphones 'til they dropped to his shoulders.

"Did you say something?", he quirked one eyebrow.

Damn he looked good.

**

 

Sweaty and sated, Steven collapses next to Xabi; the both of them just lying there on white crisp sheets, catching their breaths. 

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Okay, thanks, see you around", Xabi merrily exclaimed, the minute he caught his breath, and made to move away but was stopped by the older man's arm. 

"Not so fast sweetheart", Steven breathlessly chuckled and pulled Xabi back to the mattress.

"Didn't we already go down this road? Haven't we made that mistake enough times to learn it's not going to end well?", Xabi plopped down, tried for a lungful of air but he felt too hot in the heated bed.

Steven was quiet for a few seconds too long and Xabi was starting to get worried when he finally heard him speak out, "I don't know, Xab, maybe I'm no good for ya." Xabi wanted to laugh but it was terribly true, "Maybe you should stay the 'ell away from me..", Stevie said. "All I know is, I don't want to any more", and this time Xabi allowed himself to chuckle. 

It was the most honest confession Steven was ever going to make, and Xabi knew just how monument it really was. If Steven ever proposed to someone, Xabi absently thought, he would throw the ring-box at their lap and artlessly state, 'Here's a ring, put it on'.

Xabi turned his head and stared into those familiar eyes. Sighing he pushed forward and kissed the love of his life with the most tender kiss. A kiss that said it all.

Because sooner or later, he was always going to come back to the same man. 

His Stevie.

**

 

Fernando had a pair of Abercrombie leather pants he once bought on a sudden whim one Friday, when he was at the mercy of an unpredicted and delusional sense of mischief, that led him into buying the decadent article, and contributed to the belief that he could one day pull it off. Sadly, and rather unsurprisingly, ever since then they sat in his closet; lonely, forgotten and accumulating dust.

That pair currently lay neatly on his primly made bed, were a dark auburn shade and made him look like walking sin. And Fernando was in his underwear psyching himself up for.. For.. Well, Fernando wasn't even sure what for. What he did know was that something had to change and there was no time like the present. 

Usually, Fernando snubbed such blatant exhibitionism; pathetic displays of inelegance and futile attempts at seduction. He looked with aversion at all those attention seekers who strut around the city looking like they just stepped out of a light porno, or a strip joint they worked at. Many people knew it; Fernando Torres very much disapproved.

But today he had something to prove, something that propelled him into owning up and grabbing what he wanted. Shed the weight of propriety, good sense and etiquette that was so thoroughly embedded in him. For once, allow himself to throw the inhibitions of sensibility out the window.

And Sergio wanted him. Wanted him. He recited in his head as he walked into Refugio, dressed to kill. Damn the fact that he looked like a cheap little tart.. Oh god, he was so going to turn and run with his tail between his legs. 

On the first step inside he felt numerous pairs of eyes land on him, heads turning his way; butterflies began fluttering in his stomach and he had to pull on any remnants of conviction he had. However, any insecurity he might have had went out the proverbial window when his eyes landed on his gorgeous, tall and sexy best friend and.. the flirty twink that was rubbing himself all over him.

If he watched himself from the outside at that particular moment he would think, he was sure, that he looked hysterically and completely ridiculous. But Fernando didn't care, he was a man on a mission and objective number one was get Mr. home-wrecker off potential boyfriend.

Squaring his shoulders and lifting his chin, Fernando Sauntered right up to the flirting pair and took possession. He ran his hand up the broad back that was turned to him and insinuated himself right under Sergio's arm, never taking his eyes off the strumpet. At first, Fernando felt Sergio startle and stiffen under the intruding actions but trained his features not to react. "Hey Sergio, there you are", he airily declare before grabbing Sergio's drink from the bar top and taking a casual sip.

"Here I am", Sergio dumbly repeated and whilst still looking taken aback, relaxed his stance and put his arm on Fernando's waist. Good progress.

"I was looking for you, we need to talk", Fernando took another sip and made a face. What was that, Scotch? Yuck!

Sergio frowned and when Fernando, finished being revolted from his drink, noticed the pair of them only now taking him in, boots, leather and all. Sergio lifted an eyebrow, eyes going dark as he took him in. "Looking for me?"

"Yes, of course", he said chirpily with a grin. "And you are?"

Fernando looked expectantly towards the skanky whore, pardon slut. Sergio, on his part looked completely out of the loop and stammered a "this is José."

"Jesús", the guy interrupted.

"Sorry, Jesús", Sergio apologized and Fernando stifled a cheer, "we were just discussing the best spots in the neighborhood for a night out." Sergio added politely.

"Yeah", Jesús jumped on the opportunity, "I was just telling Sergio there are a lot of new places he doesn't know. And he should broaden his horizons, try new things." Jesús finished and laid his left hand on Sergio's arm. The one that wasn't draped over Fernando and Fernando squinted, but Jesús just smiled challengingly at him. "I can show him around."

The bitch wasn't going down easily.

Fernando had a suspicious feeling they weren't talking about clubs or dance bars anymore and Sergio appeared clearly uncomfortable, shifting his weight from side to side and staring at the exchange with wariness.

Sergio tried to lighten the mood by lightly addressing Jesús. "How about you show the both of us?"

Fernando's brain fired alarm signals to the rest of his body. The mission was in jeopardy and most importantly the skank still had his hands all over Sergio, which needed to be dealt with. He looked to Sergio's slightly dazed eyes and when he saw a clear question there Fernando's heart ached with the need to answer it. Once and for all.

He threw back the rest of the nasty scotch that was left in the glass and put it back on the bar. Time to bring it home.

"That won't be necessary", Fernando murmurs and with a hand on his cheek turns Sergio to face him and kisses him full on the lips.

That touch of lips shot every nerve in his body and he felt Sergio hungrily kiss him back. But it was his time to stake a claim and appeal, so Fernando stretched on his toes to kiss him firmer, wrapping both hands around Sese's neck; he renounced social decorum, bend his head at an angle and gave it his all. Sergio opened up to him and Fernando delved his tongue over Sergio's in a teasing slide.

Fernando's eyes were snapped shut as he tried to convey every single thing he felt in that kiss. He felt Sergio's hands rubbing his back and hoped he understood, even a fraction of it. He involuntarily followed Sergio's lips when the other pulls back, but was too lightheaded to feel embarrassed when Sergio lowly laughed and leaned his forehead to his.

"What was that for?", Sergio whispered against his lips, all other bar patrons now established utterly redundant.

"Let's get out of here", he stalled, suddenly feeling impatient.

Right, now. Mission objective number two, get potential boyfriend to see why he should become current boyfriend.

Breathing hard, Fernando blindly grabbed Sergio's hand and led him outside, living behind poor unlucky and indignant Jesús.

He hoped they could make it to privacy before he had to spill his guts, so Fernando tugged Sergio in the direction of the main road, opting for a cab. But Sergio yanked him back around to face him, right near the entryway of the club.

"Wait, wait wait", he spoke in that roughed up voice that gave Fernando the chills. "What are you doing, Fer? What's all this?", he waved at Fernando in a weird sort of motion.

"I was hoping we could do this somewhere else."

"I just need to know..", Sergio looked anxious as he ran a hand through his hair. "Can you just explain it to me? What's up?"

Fernando took a deep breath and made peace with his faith to bare himself, in public. He needed a minute to compose himself and he gazed nervously at the deserted street.

"Did you fuck him?"

He didn't mean to ask, but it was the first thing that came to his head. "Who?", Sergio asks looking lost.

"The guy from the other night, from Refugio.. No, never mind", Fernando frantically shook his head. "Don't answer that. I don't want to know. But since we're on the subject. Don't." Fernando should have probably thought about what he was going to say once he had the chance, because Sergio was currently looking at him like he grew a second head.

"You're gonna have to give me more than that."

"Don't sleep with him", Fernando pleaded, "with that guy from Refugio, or that tall executive you work with, or the group you have monthly orgies with, or Jesús or.. or the guy from the grocery store.."

"Okay", Sergio interrupted, a grin ghosting on his lips, although he had half a mind to let Fernando ramble on and see how far he would go without disruptions. "And why exactly not?"

It's now or never, Fernando bit his lip and dove in. "Well? Isn't it obvious?", he threw up his hands and asked. When there wasn't a response, Fernando huffed out, "Are you really gonna make me say it?"

Sergio just smirked and tucked his hands in his jeans pockets.

"I'm crazy about you, Sese", Fernando gave a half shrug. "I was stupid and blind and next time you should hit me over the head and knock some sense into it. You're my best friend, Sergio, and I'm used to having you by my side, so it was harder for me to make out how I felt about you. And I hope I'm not too late, and if you haven't changed your mind then I want to try." Fernando tried to read the expression on Sergio's face and lamely finished. "By the way, that was me saying I love you too." 

"Are you sure?", Sergio looked serious yet hesitantly hopeful and Fernando had enough of their fumbling stumbling steps.

"There's nothing to be sure of, Sese. Don’t you get it? I love you, I don't know when it happened but I guess it sort of snuck up on me", he hoped he was getting his point across. "Also, did I mention I love you?"

Sergio slowly nodded, as if digesting the entire speech Fernando just blurted out, and slowly a somewhat shy smile shined on his lips; a smile that was brighter than the moon and Fernando could have sworn he fucking swooned. Pardon the language.

They just stared at one another for a second, giddy smiles and eyes only for each other, before Fernando jumped him to rain tiny kisses on his face.

On the way home, with a side glance, Sergio noted, "I like the pants".

"I'm not wearing them ever again", Fernando solemnly vowed.

"We'll see about that", Sergio walked by his side with a hand on Fernando's lower back. If said hand wandered a bit south and stayed there for the rest of their walk, well then, Fernando didn't really mind. He had other things on his mind.

Mission objective number three, get current boyfriend to bed.

**

 

Fernando made his way through the crowded terrace of the pub in upper town Madrid to his already sitting friends' table. He blew out the air in his lungs when he finally reached it and dropped his bag near the empty seat.

"Man, this place is packed. We'll need to find a different spot soon. It's not very secret any more", Fernando exclaimed and sat with a smile aimed at all three of them. When he caught Sergio's mirthful eyes he faltered for only a beat too long, but covered it up with a blasé, "Good morning, Sergio."

Not a second went by, as Xabi and Cesc simply looked at the offhanded display when the two of them simultaneously erupted.

'OH NO! You slept together?!'

'Sergio I am going to kill YOU!'

Sergio immediately cracked up and Fernando's eyes widened with horror. "What? How did you know? Sergio! You told them?"

Sergio tried to choke out something along the lines of, "I swear I didn't", but Cesc beat him to it.

"He didn't have to tell us anything, Nando! You're like a goddamn open book, Jesus!", he huffed irritably at Fernando and then turned his glare at the still chuckling Sergio. "And you, you slut! You couldn't leave his innocence intact? Did you have to violate him with your dirty paws?"

"Hey!", Sergio's smile turned to an offended frown but Fernando paid no mind. "I'm not at all like an open book! I have a good, trustworthy poker face", he announced and looked highly insulted on his own account.

But everything took a secondary seat when they all turned to the oddly quiet Xabi as he suddenly blurted, "I got back together with Stevie", like he couldn't keep it in much longer. The other three were left thankfully speechless.

"Please don't say anything", Xabi continued before anyone could get a word in. "I know. I know it's not one of my brightest ideas and I remember how hard it was after last time..", he trailed off but they all knew what he meant. "But, what can I say?", in the most uncharacteristic move, Xabi shrugged and gingerly smiled at the lot of them, "he makes me happy, instead of just being content."

The table, for once, was subdued and in contrast to the rest of the place, quiet. Cesc was the first to crack a genuine smile, which dragged with it the rest of them. Xabi was, for the umpteenth time, grateful to have them all, sending a quick thank you to whoever was out there for having each and every one of them by his side.

 

La Fin


End file.
